


Brazil

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [24]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Brazil

**Brasília**

Twyla looked at her reflection and grinned at her own appearance, for once thrilled with how she looked. She was completely out of her comfort zone and had gone ‘full-out’ carnival queen! She even splurged on her costume; spending almost four figures on what was essentially a bedazzled bikini and skyscraper heels!

Twyla had diverted from her travels to go to the world-famous carnival; even googling where women carried their personal belongings whilst wearing so very little. She had filled her internal wallet with 500 Brazilian Real, her driving licence for ID and then stuck her credit card in for emergencies. She hoped she wouldn’t need anything apart from the cash and wasn’t sure about how to retract it without gaining unwanted attention.

Twyla stepped straight out of her hotel lobby and into an unsuspecting tourist, in her hurry to reach the awaiting taxis, as she was now feeling very conspicuous!

“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I really should learn to look where I am going!” Twyla stuttered out an apology before stopping and grinning broadly, as she realised who she had run into.

“We really should stop colliding into each other like this!” Juliet stated, beaming like she had last time.

“How are you? Why are you here? What are the chances of you being here, in Brazil?!” Twyla realised she was rambling and stopped, waiting for a response to her first question.

“I’m great, fantastic actually, just enjoying the sights and some history and I have no idea what the odds are but I am so glad we bumped into each other, literally!”

“What brings you to Brasília? You look fantastic; ready to party in Rio!” Twyla looked confused so Juliet kindly explained that the carnival was in Rio, had been every year since 1723.


End file.
